Computer users are increasingly interacting with other computer users via extensive computer networks. The computer users are able to perform a multitude of tasks over computer networks, such as buying concert tickets, checking stock prices, reviewing news stories, and the like. One extensive, international computer network is the Internet. The Internet was originally created to electronically interconnect government and university computers over telephone lines. The Internet has now grown, however, to encompass over 20 million users worldwide including single user computers.
As the number of Internet users proliferate, businesses are increasingly turning to the Internet as an advertising medium. Over 2,500 businesses currently advertise on the Internet in the form of home pages on the World Wide Web (the “Web”). As is well known by those in the art, the Web, which is organized by subject matter, is an advanced system for navigating the Internet. Home pages are the first screens of the different Web sites.
Computer users are therefore able to quickly and easily review a multitude of products and services which are offered by businesses advertising on the Internet. Unfortunately, a user is currently unable to obtain additional information regarding products or services in such a convenient and efficient manner. To obtain additional information, the user must record the telephone number of a particular business and manually call the business.
As those in the direct response advertising business will readily attest, the success of direct response advertising depends greatly upon the ease in which a potential customer can contact those selling the products or services. The additional steps of manually recording the telephone number and dialing the telephone number may therefore deter potential customers from further inquiry and possibly result in lost sales.
In addition, most individual consumers have a single telephone line in their home which is shared between voice connections for telephone calls and data connections for connecting to the Internet, for example. The typical consumer is thus unable to access the Internet while concomitantly making a telephone call to the business. Advantageously, many businesses have separate telephone lines for data and voice communications. Business computer users are thus able to conduct business simultaneously over both a telephone and a computer.
Further, lack of security, reliability and accountability restrict the ability of consumers to purchase goods over the Internet. Although some purchases can be made over the Internet using a credit card, the threat of someone fraudulently obtaining their credit card number through the computer network compels a majority of consumers to pay for the goods off-line, typically over the telephone using the previously described process.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for establishing voice communications between a computer user and an agent of a business wherein the computer user instructs a telephone switching system located at the business to call the computer user over the telephone. When the computer user answers the call, the telephone switching system automatically connects the agent to the computer user.